5 Final Nights
by What The Flying Fudge
Summary: Over its 50 years of existence, Freddy Fazpony's pizzeria has claimed a lot of lives. Here are 5 of their stories. Rated T because... It's FNAF. You know what you're getting into.
1. The Wrong Bite

**Night 1: Ponyville District Hospital**

 **7 PM**

The waiting room was quiet that Monday evening, despite how many people were sitting there. Sure it wasn't packed, but it had enough people for an uncomfortable silence to become more noticeable. In the room were 5 young girls, 3 teenagers, and 3 adults, all going about the silence differently.

Twilight had relegated herself to the farthest corner from everyone else, nose deep in a book, trying to forget. Rarity had passed out a few hours before hand, and was either still out cold or just refused to face the reality outside. Pinkie hair had gone flat (no one knew why) and was just staring at the floor, motionless. Applejack had refused to leave her grandmother's side for the past few hours, keeping her eyes in front of her. Rainbow Dash had been pacing nervously with her hands behind her back, trying to keep optimistic.

The teens weren't fairing much better. They all felt responsible for everyone being here, though some showed it more than others. Shining Armor couldn't stop ringing his hands, occasionally looking up to see his sister's hidden face in the corner before looking back at his hands. Big Mac was doing much of the same, though he was much more focused on his hands. Zephyr Breeze was the odd one out, leaning against the wall casually and remaining unexpressive, not even feeling too bad for what happened.

The adults in the room were a different story. Zephyr's parents were in shambles as Granny smith tried to offer her condolences as well as payment for the hospital bills. The two declined the offer through the brief moments they could stop crying.

After what felt like an eternity, a doctor walked out into the lobby, removing his gloves and wiping his hands on his shirt. Everybody turned and looked. "We're sorry. We did all we could but… Fluttershy might not wake up." He said, looking down in sadness. The parents crying got more hysterical, and the girls began to cry too. "Though, it's not hopeless. She's still alive, and the brain is mostly intact. I don't think we'd be having the same conversation if she stayed where she was a few seconds longer."

Everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief. While the tension in the room had been defused, Rainbow Dash was still emotional. She approached Zephyr and tugged on his pants leg.

"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked. He only nodded and walked outside, the young girl close behind.

 **7:15 PM**

Rainbow attempted to calm herself as Zephyr waited, tapping his foot impatiently. "Look, you said you wanted to talk." The teenager said, folding his arms. "So say something or I'm going back inside."

"Shut the f*ck up!" Rainbow yelled suddenly, catching the teen off guard.

"Aren't you a little young for that sort of language?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"What did I just say!?" She replied, taking a deep breath. "My friend, your sister, almost died, because you and your asshole friends decided "Let's put Fluttershy's head in the robot's mouth. Nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong."!"

"Rainbow, we never intended it to go that far-"  
"I said, shut the f*ck up!" She screamed, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "What do you have to say for yourself!? The other brothers have apologized! They've said what they did was wrong! But you! Oh, you. You haven't said sh*t! Your sister's dying, and you haven't even said "I'm sorry" to her!"

"You say that like you think it'll magically fix everything." Zephyr replied, looking down at Rainbow. "Listen kid; out here, I'm sorry does jack sh*t. It happened, I feel bad, but that's it."

"Fine. Go back inside. But let me do one thing first."

"Sure thing kid." He knelt down, and Rainbow walked closer. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"This." She said, punching him in the nose with as much strength as her young arms could muster. It was enough though, as Zephyr recoiled, covering his nose but blood was still visibly dripping. She heaved an angered sigh as she walked back into the hospital, leaving the brother to sit there, clutching his now broken nose.

 **Night 5: Ponyville District Hospital**

 **7 PM**

Rainbow Dash had been uneasy for the past 4 days. Sure, she had been relieved initially, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that what Fluttershy was going through was terrifying. Trapped in her own mind after several days, if not weeks of bullying and abuse. God knows what her mind could conjure up with some bad memories and all the time in the world. Her irrational, emotional mind had come to one conclusion; she wouldn't let Fluttershy suffer. She had to die, for her own sake.

Rainbow entered her friend's hospital room, her eyes drawn to the pills, flowers and IV on and near the nightstand to her friends right. "Hey, Fluttershy." She said nervously. "How're ya… How're ya doing in there?" She got no response, as she expected. "Okay, well, just… just hang tight. It'll all be over in a sec."

Rainbow had been told one thing about the room when she first entered it; be mindful of the cords. You remove them, she'll die in a matter of minutes. That all she knew, and needed to know, about what came next. She got on her hands and knees, looking for the outlet in the room. "Let's see here, where is it?" She muttered to herself, failing to here someone else enter the room.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked, walking closer.

"Oh hey, Twilight." She replied nervously, quickly turning to face the other girl. "Just, making sure all these cords were plugged in." The guilt was obvious on her face, and Twilight knew it.

"You're lying. Try again." Rainbow sighed, looking down in defeat.

"I was trying to unplug the cords, and let Fluttershy die."

"What!?" Twilight cried out, only to be quickly silenced by Rainbow's hand. "Why would you want that? She could still wake up."

"And what if she doesn't?" The rainbow haired girl replied. "Look at her Twilight. She's in pain. You know it too." She stopped and thought for a moment, weighing the possibilities. She silently nodded before Rainbow returned to looking for the plug. "There it is." With one swift yank, she pulled all the wires out, and every piece of machinery in the room went dead. Fluttershy was not far behind.

 **Night 5: Fluttershy's Subconscious**

 **7:15 PM**

Fluttershy sat on her bed in her room, staring at her closet with fear in her eyes. She knew it would be a few hours before anything started coming after her, though every moment was still nerve wracking, knowing that she was sharing the house with 4 monsters with sharp teeth and soulless eyes. She looked at the door on the left but suddenly everything got a bit darker. She looked down at her hand, seeing her flashlight had disappeared. "But I, just had it." She said to herself, now more fearful. She grabbed the plush on her bed, a pony and brown bear hybrid in a top hat, and hugged it gently before it too disappeared. "What's happening?" She asked, the fear more evident.

Soon entire parts of the room started to fade into blackness, leaving her, alone, in a black void. "Hello?" She called out, looking around, and seeing nothing.

"Do not worry, my child." A calm, soothing voice said, sounding close.

"Who said that?" She turned around, and was met with a black-bodied, white masked, pony bodied puppet. "Was it you?"

"Yes my child. I am the Puppet, though I once was called Luna. You may call me either." The Puppet said, before kneeling down to meet Fluttershy at eye level.

"W-why are you here?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry to say that, you have died." Fluttershy did not take the news well, and started hyperventilating.

"But, but I can't be dead! We're talking, aren't we?!" She asked, panicking.

"Yes, we are. But that is for one reason." The pony placed a hoof on the young girl's shoulder. "To give you new life, and new purpose. To kill a child murderer. I'm, afraid you have no choice in wanting to help or not. Your soul will be at peace, when he is dead."

"But, I don't want to die!" Fluttershy yelled, being to cry. "I want to stay with my friends!"

"I'm afraid your friends have already chosen your fate." The Puppet stated. "Your new life begins at Midnight." The young girl gave a nod and kept crying, her internal crying being joined by someone outside.

 **Ponyville District Hospital**

 **7:30 PM**

"I'm so sorry!" Rainbow Dash sobbed, hugging Fluttershy's fresh corpse. Twilight watched, crying quietly. After a few moments, she grabbed her friend's shoulder. "We should go." Rainbow only nodded before exiting the room with Twilight close behind.

 **00000**

 **A Tragic Bite**

 **Earlier this week, 8 year old Ponyville resident Fluttershy was forced into the mouth of a Freddy Fazpony animatronic by her brother, Zephyr Breeze, and two unnamed accomplices. The young girl would have died on the spot, if not for the quick thinking of the day shift guard, one Celestia [Redacted]. She was removed safely from the animatronic and transported to the local hospital.**

 **After a week in the hospital, she was found this morning, having been removed from life support. The culprit is still unknown.**

 **When asked about the plans for the animatronic suits, restaurant owner Granny Smith gave this reply. "We will be scrapping the suits as soon as possible, and be replacing them with much safer, more colorful versions. The exoskeletons inside the suits will be kept for later use.".**


	2. The Wrong Lives

**10 Years Later...**

 **Night 4: Freddy Fazpony's Pizzeria**

 **12 AM**

* * *

The night guard station had always been in the back of places like this. Discord never really knew why, despite working with the company for 40+ years. Though in 2 days he likely wouldn't care. What he had to focus on now was surviving and recording the last two tapes for the new guy taking over next week. "Oh, that's right. Nearly forgot." He said to himself with a small chuckle, picking up the phone on the desk in front of him. Though right before beginning the recording, he heard something; something going off outside the restaurant. "Police sirens? Why now of all times?" He muttered, putting the phone down and closing the thick steel doors to the room.

The aging man pulled up the camera feeds, and sure enough two officers had entered the restaurant, and were moving down the left hallway. He had to check one last thing. He switched to Pirate Cove's camera and sure enough, the resident pony-fox hybrid pirate was already almost out of frame. "This can work." He said with a nod before picking up the phone and beginning the recording.

"Hello hello? Hey. Hey wow, day four." He started, sounding as nervous as he could. "Didn't think you'd do it. Hey, uh, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow-" A loud banging was heard on the other side of the left door.

"We know you're in there!" One of the officers yelled. "Open up! You're under arrest!"

"It's-It's been a bad night here, for me. Um, I'm kinda glad I recorded these messages for you, when I did." Another few loud bangs came from the door. "Hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could, uh, check inside those suits," another few bangs. "In the back room? I'ma gonna try to hold out until someone, checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." More banging. "I always wondered, what was in all those empty heads back there." A familiar music box theme started playing, and moans of the barely alive could be heard from the screens in front of the night guard. He checked Pirate's Cove one last time, and sure enough, Foxy was making a beeline for the officers. "Oh no." He said, a wicked grin on his face as he turned to hear the screams of the officers getting ripped to shreds and Foxy doing the ripping.

He quickly hung up, opened the right door and made a mad dash towards the restrooms. He had no plans to hide in them, but the safest room in the whole building was right next to it, behind a layer of cleverly laid wood. He reached for a red metal box next to him, holding a fire axe. He took the axe and began hacking open a sliver of wall, thick enough for him to get in, and entered the room, collapsing next to a moldy yellow version of Bonnie's suit. "Hello my old friend." He said, putting a hand on the suit's shoulder. "It's been too long since our last get together."

* * *

 **00000**

* * *

 **Night 5: Freddy Fazpony's Pizzeria**

 **12 AM**

* * *

The animatronics heard the click of the latches keeping them bolted to the stage being released, and the pony-animal hybrids took a moment to look around. It was quiet. Too quiet. None of the cameras seemed to be active. Freddy was the first to make a move, slowly stepping off the stage and looking around the area.

"Follow…" The animatronic bear-pony heard uttered from the darkness. It looked in the direction of the voice, seeing what looked like itself, though with a color scheme of purple and black in what little light there was. The figure moved towards the restrooms, and Freddy followed it, moving from the main dining area to the restroom hallway before the figure disappeared into what the animatronic thought was a wall. He tried following but was met with a message.

 **ERR**

 **ERR**

It turned to walk away, heading towards the women's restroom before realizing something; it was now down a back leg. It turned and screamed before a losing one of its front legs and falling over, a large boot stomping on its neck. It looked up, seeing an aging man entirely cladin purple with a large axe.

"So nice to see that you found me." Discord said, brushing off his shirt. "I was beginning to think I'd have to monologue to my friend in the other room. But in any case, come 6 o'clock today, I'll be retired, on my way to some foreign island nation, 11 dead kids under my belt, and all I have to do is survive the night. Shouldn't be too difficult with this." He held up the axe and twirled it in his hand. "But before I go, I might as well destroy you 4, for old times sake." He swung the axe down, cleanly separating the head of the robot from the rest of it. "Consider it payback for decades of close calls." He ripped the top hat from the head and threw it into the dining area before kicking the head away and walking back into the boarded up room.

Hour after hour, the other animatronics were lead by the shadowy Fazpony, and one by one they were dismantled violently. Until the hour of 5 A.M., when a ghostly white girl with with tear-tracks running down her body appeared on the animatronics stage in time with a loud crack of thunder. "Time to end this." The female ghost muttered to herself, slowly floating towards the boarded up room, where four other young ghosts had positioned themselves to make sure there was no way out for the man inside. She floated in, and the the man in purple began to panic.

"No. This isn't possible!" He yelled, backing away from the spirits. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Making sense? What fun is there in making sense?" The 5 ghosts chanted in unison. Discord kept backing away, keeping trying to find anything to keep himself safe. He threw the axe at the ghost girl, but it just went through her.

"Okay, Discord. Think." He glanced towards the yellow Bonnie suit behind him. "Aha!" He declared, getting into the suit. He gave a mocking laugh as the spirits stared at him, as if waiting for something to happen. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go o-" At that moment, he felt it, several crossbeams violently entering his body, the face especially. He fell to the ground, seeing the spirits slowly fade away and feeling the pool of blood growing underneath him. "So, this is how it ends, huh?" He asked himself, coughing up a bit of blood. "Kinda fitting, really."

"Yes, real irony." The final spirit said bitterly before fading.

* * *

 **Morning 6: Freddy Fazpony's Pizzaria**

 **6:30 AM**

* * *

The Apples had walked in on an utter massacre, seeing bot parts sprawled over the floor and finding a room that only Granny Smith knew existed before that morning. "Well, it's going to be one of those days." Granny said, shaking her head disappointedly. "Applebloom, change the sign to closed. We can't open today. Applejack, start collecting parts. Big Mac, see if ya can patch up that hole in the wall. I want to make sure that no one realizes there ever was a hole there." The three nodded, going to take care of their tasks before Big Mac noticed the red puddle under the suit in the secret room.

"What about him?" He asked, pointing at the suit.

"Ah, leave him. He ain't gonna be seen." Granny replied. He shrugged, before beginning to look for some spare wood.


	3. Need A Light?

**7 Days Later...**

 **Night 5: Freddy Fazpony's Pizzeria**

 **11:30 PM**

* * *

Pinkie Pie had originally thought this would be an easy job. She had gotten a standard uniform, a silly hat, and was told to watch the cameras from Midnight to 6 in the morning. It sounded like a cakewalk, but no. She was wrong. From the moment she stepped foot in that office, the animatronics were after her, and that first night phone call only reassured her beliefs.

She had began to think how many night guards had died the way the phone guy had told her about. How many deaths the Apples were covering up. And then there was last night, where the only voice helping her through the night had gone the way of, what she assumed was, most of the other night guards.

There were so many questions rattling around in her brain. Were the night guards killed? Were they stuffed into the suits in the back? How was this legal? How could an animatronic remove a person's frontal lobe? Though she was certain of one thing. This had to stop. And that was why she had brought a full, 5 gallon can of gasoline to work with her today. "This will end tonight! Or my name isn't Pinkamena Diane Pie!" She yelled into the night as she entered the restaurant.

She took one last look at the place before heading towards the stage. "Hey guys." She said, a hint of stress in her chipper voice. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna take care of something." She opened the gas can and began pouring the gas onto the robots. By the time she was done, she had used half of the can, and the three pony-animal hybrids had been thoroughly covered. "Ah, there we go." She quickly turned her attention to the purple curtains near the back of the dining area.

"Don't worry Foxy, I didn't forget about you." The pink haired girl said, approaching the curtains. She drew them back, seeing the pirate fox standing there, motionless. She smiled wickedly, pouring some gas on the robot. "There we go, now you're looking good." She glanced down at her bare wrist. "Oh dear. I need to hurry up, or I'll never be done in time."

She left the dining area and entered the kitchen, which was pitch black and only illuminated by the dim lights of the room it was connected to. She entered, grabbing a cheap-looking lighter from her pocket and flicking it on. "Let's see, where's the stove?" She asked herself, her free hand on the wall. She spent about two minutes feeling the middle of the wall before feeling metal under her fingers. She lowered her reach, and found a few knobs with the same texture. "A-ha. Found you." She said, one of the knobs and a blue flame lighting up a bit of the darkness. "Might need you later." She said, the flames disappearing before she splashed a bit of the liquid all over the room. "Alright, one last stop."

She left the kitchen and began walking to her office, pouring a stream on the hallway floor. "Why doesn't tile burn?" She thought aloud as she entered her office. She heaved a sigh of relief, tossing her Security top hat out into the clean hallway. "Now, one last thing." She shook the jerry can a little, and sure enough, it still had a little gas inside of it. She heaved a sigh of relief, raising the can over her head and emptying it, her normally curly hair flattening. She tossed the can aside, and took a moment to look at herself in the reflection of one of the security monitors. "Yeah, it's just not me." She said. "Oh wait, what time is it?"

* * *

 **12 AM**

* * *

"Yes! I made it!" She said, sitting down and putting her feet on the desk in front of her. "Now to wait."

After a phone call that was nothing but mechanical gargling, she waited for what felt like an eternity before she couldn't find Freddy on the cams. She turned around in her chair and was met with a loud screech, which was cut short. "Hey there buddy." Pinkie said, hugging the bear-pony. It was obviously caught off guard. "You know, I was just about to throw the best party this place has ever seen, and everyone's invited." The robot cocked its head to the side, not exactly sure what she meant. She grabbed the lighter from her pocket, and tried to light it. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. One last time. It finally lit. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to use the stove in the kitchen and it would be all awkward and anticlimactic. But it lit. Meaning I can do this." She dropped the lighter, igniting the pool of gasoline beneath the chair.

Freddy ran as fast as his legs would let him back to the stage. "Aw come on Freddy!" Pinkie yelled, her voice stating clearly that her sanity had gone out of the nearest window as she appeared in the dining area. The fire had already consumed her body, already forming scars, shorting her hair and causing holes to form in her uniform. "I thought you loved parties!" She kept getting closer, running her hands along two tables as she moved towards the stage. "And what happened to your friends!?" As if on cue, she heard rapidly approaching footsteps as Foxy tackled her to the floor, screeching in her face, only to catch on fire as well. She forced the pirate off and put a hand on Freddy's back, setting him ablaze. They both screeched, as if they were in pain as Bonnie walked into the dining area and began to walk away. "Oh no you don't big guy! I wanna see you smile!" She ran to the bunny, grabbed his back legs, lighting him on fire. "Now, where's Chica?!" A loud clattering of metal came from the kitchen. "There you are!"

She entered the kitchen, finding it harder and harder to move with every passing second as she saw the glowing, white pupils of the chicken-pony. "Hey there Chica! Come on! Join the party!" The animatronic screeched as fire overtook the floor beneath them, and it along with the floor. Pinkie nodded, the pain now setting in fast as she collapsed on the floor. She took one last look at her work; 4 animatronics with burning bodies and smoke coming out from underneath their suits, and a pizzeria that was being burnt to the ground. "It's a party, and everyone's invited." She said, a smile on her face as she let out her final breath.

* * *

 **6 AM**

* * *

By the time the next morning had rolled around, the fire had stopped and the restaurant was surrounded by news vans, police cruisers and one ambulance. While the exterior looked okay, the inside had definitely seen better days. Several walls, once lined with the drawings of small kids were now scorched black, as were most of the floor. The animatronic suits had most of their felt burnt off, leaving most of the crossbars and other tools to keep the masks and bodies in place exposed, while exoskeletons didn't look like they'd be moving any time soon. And in the center of it all was a well cooked Pinkie, though she wasn't easy to recognize covered in burn scars and having most of the hair on her body burnt off.

"I don't think we can come back from something like this." Big Mac said as he sat on the curb outside the pizzeria.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think we're finally done." Granny Smith said with a disappointed sigh before pulling out a phone.

"Who're ya calling?" Applebloom asked, staring at her grandmother with curious eyes.

"Oh, these tycoon types who've been trying to buy the rights to this place and everything that comes with it for years." She replied as the phone started ringing.

"Yes, hello? Flim and Flam talking." Came a voice after a few seconds.

"You know who this is and you know why I'm calling." The old woman said bitterly.

"Indeed we do. In fact, we'll probably know all of the details later this morning." A different yet similar voice replied.

"So, will you buy the old place?"

"Buy it? Mrs. Smith, we'll do much more than that Why, in a few years we'll have wiped Freddy's hooves of blood so thoroughly, it'll look like they'd never gotten dirty in the first place." She stayed quiet. "Meet with us later, and we'll discuss the specifics."

* * *

 **00000**

* * *

 **Pizzeria Catches Fire**

 **Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazpony's has entered the news once again after 17 year old night guard, Pinkamena Diane Pie, attempted to burn the restaurant to the ground after only working there 5 days. Upon further research, it was revealed that Ms. Pie had very lackluster mental health, and was likely driven to madness by sleep deprivation.**

 **When asked about what was to be expected next from Freddy Fazpony, owner Granny Smith stated "I've sold the restaurant. You'll probably know who I sold it to in a few weeks. As for me, well, retirement sounds nice right about now." When asked what was to become of the old animatronics, Smith replied with one word; "Scrapped."**


	4. Brutal Fight

**3 Years Later...**

 **Ponyville District Cemetery**

 **8 AM**

"Thirteen years today." Rainbow Dash said to herself, standing over a gravestone and a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. "I'm so sorry, for everything. If it wasn't for me, you might of made it. Or you might have not. But, you've heard all of this before. And saying it, doesn't magically bring you back. So, I hope you're happy, wherever you ended up." She sighed to herself, setting the flowers in front of the grave before hearing slowly approaching footsteps. "Dammit." She sighed before turning around, and seeing the spitting image of unemployment; complete with stubble and teal yoga pants. "Hello Zephyr."

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash?" Zephyr said as he continued to walk closer, his hands in his windbreaker. "So, what brings you out this beautiful summer morning? Was it to see me?" She dry-heaved as she looked him eye, disgust displayed clearly on her face. "Well, in any case, I figured that I might as well show you something you might have missed." He pulled out a small wad of paper, and tossed it at her. She caught it and unwrapped it, and her look of disgust quickly changed to surprise.

"Th-this has to be some sort of joke right?" She stammered, staring at the paper. "I mean, there's just no way this is possible!"

"Believe it Dash. Freddy Fazpony is back in business, and are not only looking for the next night guard of the week, but are paying less for the job." He replied with a smug grin.

"Seriously! Even after Pinkie tried to burn it to the ground, and pretty much succeeded, someone had the bright idea to reopen this place!?"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger, and you know what they say about them and guns." He said as he turned to walk away. "Though, if I can just say one thing. I may not've known much about your friend, Pinkie. Though I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say she wouldn't have burnt down a pizza place without a good reason." Rainbow stopped and thought for a moment. He made a good point. Pinkie likely wouldn't have gone out the way she did unless she felt like it was completely necessary. She wanted the place to stay down, made sure no one could or would want to bring the name of Freddy Fazpony back into the public eye. But someone did.

"Alright Zephyr. I'll look into this." She said, shoving the wad of paper into her back pocket before beginning to walk away. "Oh wait. Nearly forgot." She walked back over to the unshaven man, now mirroring his smug smirk before suddenly punching him in the nose. He fell on his back, clutching his nose. "And, that's my other tradition out of the way." She said smugly, smiling as she looked down on him. "Seriously man, it's been 13 years. You should be expecting this." And with that she walked off, now knowing what she needed to do.

 **00000**

 **Night 2: The New and Improved Freddy Fazpony's Pizzeria**

 **11:58 PM**

Rainbow Dash waltzed into the restaurant, an aluminum bat over her shoulder and security top hat on her head. She had spent the night before memorizing the layout of the place, and trying to come up with a plan. Sadly that plan ended up being "beat everything mechanical in the pizzeria with a baseball bat". Not the most fool proof plan, but it was all she had. As she passed the main stage, she took a look at the were all plastic, bright and had rosy cheeks. Toys, they had been called in the marketing. She shrugged and kept moving, knowing that they wouldn't look like that for long.

She entered her office in the back of the restaurant, putting her feet up on the desk in front of her and letting a floodlight illuminate the long hallway in front of her. "Now we play the waiting game. Shouldn't take long." She said to herself, glancing at the alarm clock next to her.

 **12 AM**

"Here we go." She said, switching off her monitor and sitting almost completely still in the complete silence. It took a good five minutes before the new Bonnie slithered out of the vents and began slowly walking towards her.

"Oh hey." Rainbow said to the robot bunny-pony. "You know, I had a friend named Pinkie who used to work here. She tried to burn this place to the ground. Now, I don't think she was trying to destroy the building, but she was trying to destroy you guys. Well, since she can't be here, I figured that I would finish the job for her."

The robot screeched in her face, pouncing on her and sending her to the ground. They landed with a thud, and the young woman swore she felt a rib break. "Get off me!" She yelled, trying her best to force the robot off of her. With one loud grunt, the robot was on its side and trying to get back up. She panted, grabbing the bat and beginning to bash Bonnie's head in, every hit leaving a crack in the head. "Die!" She repeated with every hit, a deranged smile spreading across her face.

She panted as most of the plastic coating of the head rested on the floor, leaving the lifeless eyes and bare skull to rest. "One… down…" She panted, walking out into the pitch-black main hallway and banging her bat against the wall. "Hello!? Is anyone there!?" She called out, seeing the shadow of another robot in the hallway connecting the main area to the main hallway. She moved quietly as she approached it, seeing the chicken-pony's colors in the limited light. Once she was close enough, she swung, the bat getting a solid hit and knocking Chica into the wall. It screeched before getting hit again and shutting off. She panted a few times before entering the game area.

The game area was nothing special, a few arcade machines and a plastic colt with a balloon in his mouth advertising balloons. She kept walking until she heard a faint, high-pitched "hello". She turned her head to the colt.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." She said, approaching the plastic pony before delivering a swift blow to its head, causing it to fall over. She nodded to herself before heading deeper into the large room.

She stared at the stage, noting that there was only one animatronic still there; Freddy. "Oh well," She said to herself before beginning to beat the bear-pony's head in. After the first hit it started screeching, and didn't stop for another 6 hits. "There we go." She said with a sigh, hearing a loud static coming from the prize corner. "Oh for god sake." She sighed. Looking at the ceiling, seeing a bare exoskeleton with a white head and second, bare head.

"Get down from there!" Rainbow yelled, poking the animatronic with her bat the way someone would use a broom on a cat. It bit the bat and refused to let go, "Gotcha!" She yanked her bat down, the robot dropping with it and releasing its grip on the blunt object. She panted as she began whacking the robot's head, breaking through in just three swings.

She panted and sat on the stage. "That's… all of them." She said to herself, before the tune of "Pop Goes The Weasel" filled the room."What's going on?" She asked herself, fear tinting her voice as she saw lanky black pony with a white mask creep out of the Prize Corner's giant box. "Well come on! I got some for you too!" She stood up, bat still in hand as the puppet ran at her. Mere inches away, the puppet leapt towards her and she swung, the bat seeming to go through it. Rainbow didn't get the chance to swing again.

 **00000**

 **6:10 AM**

As the day manager unlocked the front door, she walked in, barely taking five steps before seeing that someone was dead on the stage. "Sh*t!" She cried out, moving closer to see a pale Rainbow Dash, the bat still in her open hand. She ran to the nearby landline. "Hello!? 9-1-1! There is a dead woman in the restaurant!"

 **00000**

 **Fazpony's Scrapped**

 **After being opened a mere week, Freddy Fazpony's will have to close it's doors for potentially the final time. According to Police reports, 20 year old Night Guard, Rainbow Dash was killed under "mysterious circumstances" after destroying the building's animatronics with an aluminum baseball bat.**

 **When asked what they would do with all the undamaged supplies still inside the restaurant, owners Flim and Flam [Redacted] said "We plan to keep ownership of the building, but everything else will be for sale, even the old animatronics".**


	5. The Final Fright

**10 Years Later… Again…**

* * *

Scootaloo was never a fan of Freddy's growing up. The pizza was decent at the best of the times, the entire building always had an odd scent to it, and the robots were creepy, despite how many redesigns they went through. So when she saw a job listing in the local newspaper advertising a mock night guard position for a haunted house meant to piggyback off of the restaurant's dark past, she didn't exactly want to go inside, let alone work there. But on the other hand, community college wasn't going to pay for itself.

She applied and was hired within a matter of days, and was given an old security hat by the owner of the attraction, a young man by the name of Button Mash, had won from a police auction. She remembered Button from their time in high school together, and while he wasn't the worst person in her classes, he was always either really focused on something or stuck in his own little world of hyperactive eccentricity. She could tell that him getting this attraction set up was a strong mix of both.

On her first night in the office, two things happened; she was given the audio version of the building's owner manual by her employer as he went off in search of a lead, and a whole lot of picking pink hairs out of the security hat. During the next three nights, she was not given the chance to be that distracted, as an actual animatronic was released into the building. She had heard the rumors about the old night guards before, and after getting a good look at the beast after hours, it looked like Button had found one of the suits with a lost guard stuffed inside.

But it would be fine, she would tell herself. Once the attraction opened, the chances of the animatronic killing her or anyone else for that matter were very, very slim. They just needed to work out a few bugs.

* * *

 **Night 5: Fazpony's Fright Horror Attraction**

 **12 AM**

* * *

Scootaloo sighed as she sat a few feet away from her desk, one crutch on her lap, the other resting on the desk itself. She grabbed her phone from her hoodie pocket and put it to her ear, drumming her fingers on her lap. "Yello?" A voice said.

"Hey, Button." She replied. " How goes the search for more antiques?"

"You know, I'll be honest. I think we've scrounged up all that we can." He said. "Kind of a shame too. I heard our friend had a partner. What happened to that suit, well, we don't really know."

"Maybe someone threw it out." She said jokingly with a small chuckle before bringing up the camera monitor. She scrolled through the cameras, spotting the outline of a decrepit, mold yellow bunny-pony near the back of the attraction.

"Yeah, that might be it." He said. "Well, I think that's enough for now. I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"Alright, see ya then." She replied, about to hang up before thinking of something to add. "Oh, and bring the tools with you tomorrow. Everything here's on its last leg."

"Will do." He said before hanging up. She shoved the phone back in her pocket before a red light started blinking.

"Dammit, this early?" She sighed in annoyance, using her crutch to push herself towards the maintenance panel on the other side of the office. Though right before she was able to hit reset, she heard a voice. A voice she hadn't heard in 13 years.

"Hey kid." The voice said, catching the young woman off guard. "Over here." She turned towards the voice, seeing a pale Rainbow Dash wearing the same white dress she had been buried in. "Listen, Scootaloo, we need to talk."

"But you're dead. You've been dead for years. So you're just the voice in my head. What do we have to talk about?" Scootaloo asked, pushing herself closer to the figment.

"Well, let's start with the fact that I'm not a voice in your head. I'm more of a spirit." She stated with a small smile.

"Then how are we-?"

"There's so little oxygen in the room right now that you're dead enough to talk to us, but still alive."

"Oh. Wait, us? There's more than one ghost in this building?"

"Well sure. Pinkie, Fluttershy, quit hiding and say hi." On cue, a pink haired young girl appeared from the wall, looking at the night guard shyly.

"Heya!" Another voice chanted as a skull with glowing pink eyes and curly, pink-flame hair appeared on the night guard's desk. Scootaloo lurched back, surprised by the appearance of the ghost.

"Pinkie, why do you look like that?" Rainbow asked, looking annoyed.

"What? Would you rather she see me with the face I died with?" There were a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, good point." She said with a nod. Pinkie smiled the best she could with no lips as the rest of her appeared next to the other two, a black suit with skeletal hands appearing with her with no apparent spine to hold the skull aloft.

"So, why are you here?" Scootaloo asked, staring at the mismatched trio.

"There's a child murderer on the loose." Fluttershy said softly.

"We all thought he was dead." Pinkie added.

"Clearly though, we were wrong." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" The night guard asked.

"Well, there's a spirit keeping us here." The young ghost continued.

"And until the job is done, we're stuck here." The skull said.

"And that's, where you come in." A fourth voice said from behind Scootaloo. She turned around, seeing a small ghost girl with long tear tracks running down her face, though she casted a large, lanky shadow. "Your job is simple. Destroy the suit in this building, and we will disappear, able to finally rest in peace. How you do so, is up to you." Scootaloo nodded before beginning to look around the office for a decent weapon. "Now, I'd suggest turning the ventilation back on before you suffocate." She nodded again, rebooting the ventilation and watching the ghosts slowly fade. She looked at the clock on her desk once they were gone.

* * *

 **1 AM**

* * *

"I spent an hour talking to people that no one else can see. Great." She said with a sigh before hearing a rattling in the walls. "Well, I guess that means I should move." She said, grabbing her crutch from the desk and getting to her feet. She slowly moved through the halls, still hearing the rattling in the vents as she ventured deeper into the attraction. "Let's see, what would be good against a man in a large pony suit?" She thought aloud, thinking how ridiculous that sounded as she saw a small glimmer in the distance.

As she moved closer, she saw a fire axe resting in a cardboard box, "Weird place for something like that, but okay." She thought aloud, dropping a crutch and grabbing the axe. From there she ventured back towards her office, trying to find the moldy robot. "Hello? Mister… Guy?" She called out, now using the axe as support.

As she walked past the large glass window between the hallway and her office, she saw the animatronic, trying to operate the cameras, likely trying to find her. "Huh. Irony." She said to herself, walking back into her office. The robot noticed her and gave a loud, mechanical hiss before running towards her. She readied her swing, taking it and toppling to the floor as she lost her balance, the robot joining her after a few seconds. She slowly got back up, ripping the axe out of the bunny-pony's skull with a wet crunch. "Alright. It needs to be done." She said to herself, starting to dismember the robot, hacking the legs off one by one and then finally, severing the head with one clean cut. She panted, dropping the axe and panting as a small pool of blood began to form around the suit. "It's… over…" She panted, about ready to throw up as the siren began to blare once again. "I just turned this thing on 10 minutes ago." The night guard said, bringing up the maintenance panel. "I swear, this place makes no sense sometimes."

"Make sense?" A deep, chilling voice asked, causing Scootaloo to turn around, seeing a tall, pale man in a purple suit. "What fun is there, in making sense?"

* * *

 **00000**

* * *

 **6 AM**

* * *

Button Mash arrived in the morning, seeing Scootaloo sitting in front of the now burning attraction. "What the hell happened!?" He yelled, rushing to the young woman's side.

"The wiring must've acted up." Scootaloo replied in a voice that was too calm. She had managed to save two items from the building; the axe she used to dismember the animatronic, and an old white mask with purple tear tracks running down it.

"Then why didn't you try to stop this?!"

"You seriously think I can handle a fire extinguisher?" She asked. "I can barely walk as it is, and that still requires my hands."

"Well, okay. Fair enough." He said with a sigh, sitting down next to her. "At least… at least you made it out alive." They sat there for a moment, the sound of the crackling fire being the only thing to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry, about it. I know you put a lot of work into that place." Scootaloo said, eyes still locked on the fire. "But, I think it's about time to stop letting the name Freddy Fazpony being associated with gruesome murder."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He replied, nodding slightly before getting to his feet. "So, do you need a lift home?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said, turning and waving goodbye. Button returned the gesture as he began to walk away, leaving her by herself. She tossed the security top hat aside, glanced down at the mask and smiled. "Oh, to think. You thought you were so clever, thinking I'd stay dead, stuck in that death trap forever." She said to the mask. "But you underestimated me. I survived. I always survive. And I always will." She put the mask on and pulled the pale orange hood of her hoodie over her head. "Let's see in the next batch makes the same mistake." She began cackling madly, lying on her back, her irises changing from purple to a bright red. "Just wait till they get a load of me!"

* * *

 **00000**

* * *

 **Fazpony's Fright burns to the ground!**

 **A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria burned down overnight.**

 **Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.**

 **Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were found will be sold at public auction.**

* * *

 **00000**

* * *

 **Bad Ending**

 **Game Over**


End file.
